Sacrifices of a son
by Minerva Scarlet
Summary: This is the first chapter of many chapters of this story. This is also my first time doing this so please rate and review. This is basically and mainly about the relationship between Tim and his father. And also a little McAbby maybe..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was in the start of summer vacation for everyone but not for Timothy McGee and the rest of the NCIS team. Timothy McGee was sleeping in his King size bed sound fully when he heard his phone rang. He reach his phone and answered it

"Special agent McGee"

"McGee, where are you?"

He recognized the voice and quickly got up from his bed

" Boss? I'm on my bed. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, come to NCIS HQ as soon as possible. I need your help with something"

" But boss, it is summer vacation and ….." Before he could finish, Gibbs interrupted

" Is something wrong McGee?"

Tim was panicking and said " Nothing boss, I'll be there in 10 minutes" After that, Tim quickly change his clothes to a white shirt with jeans because he didn't prepare at all to go to work during the holiday.

10 minutes later, Tim arrived at the NCIS HQ and was surprised that all of his team arrived early except for him. He was surprised that Tony came earlier than him in short notice. As usual Tony teased him

" You're late Probie, Let's go to Director Vance Office"

" Why are we going there, Tony?"

" Don't ask, Gibbs orders.

After that, both of them went into Director Vance Office. They opened the door and they were greeted by Director Vance.

" Welcome Dinozzo and McGee, thank you for coming in such short notice. Please, have a seat"

Both of them sat and Tony notice that someone was not present. So he asked Gibbs

" Where is Ziva?"

Gibbs answered " She is late because she had something to do. She said that she will come later"

After he said that Ziva came in and said sorry for being late. Then Gibbs said to Director Vance

"All of the team members are here. Care to tell us a reason for this meeting?"

"The reason I called you all here is to give a special assignment. My friend should be coming in any minute now"

After that, a lady in a red shirt came in and introduced herself

"Hello agents, My name is Samantha Steward. I work for the Navy Weapons Supply Unit and I need your help with something."

As usual, Dinozzo was willing to help a beautiful lady so he asked her

"What's the problem, we are willing to lend a helping hand in whatever we can. "

"Before I tell you all the problem that I am facing, I want you all to promise me that everything you here form me after this stay in this room.

"It's a promise" They said in Unison

"Okay, here is the thing. Me and some of my trusted people were told on the secret route of the nuclear weapons."

"Who are among the people who were told?" Agent Gibbs asked her

"There are only three people who were told of this secret route. The first one is myself, Lt Casey Dixon and finally someone who you may know Admiral John McGee"

Tim was shocked about hearing his father name was mentioned. Tony asked him in a low voice

"Your father is an Admiral, Probie? How come you never told me?

"I thought you already know about him because of his rank in the navy."

"It must be good to have an Admiral in the navy as your father."

"If only you know the truth about him" Tim said in his heart

After that, Tim asked the lady "How is the Admiral got involved in this secret?"

The Lady wondered why the young man asked that kind of question so he ask him

"Before I answer, May I know your name?"

Tim answered "My name is Special Agent Timothy McGee"

The Lady was shocked that his surname was McGee and she asked him "Do you have any chance that you are related to the Admiral

Tim nodded and answered "I am actually his son." Everyone was shocked except for Gibbs who knew from the start. She said again "I never knew the Admiral had a son, he only mentioned that he only has a daughter and no sons" Tim knew that would be that answer and he almost cried for no reason but he asked the lady for the answer for his question "Now, could you tell me how my father got involved in this"

"As you know, he is the admiral and he is kinda stubborn sometimes"

Tim nodded as a sign of satisfaction and Gibbs asked the lady. "I think you are keeping something important for us." While staring her sharply in the eye.

"Yes, the other reason for this meeting is this."

The Lady took out a letter from her beg and showed it to Gibbs. He examine it and didn't quite understand it so he ask the lady

"What is the meaning of this letter? It's all full of numbers."

"I think that it is a code. We want to give it to cryptologist but we aren't allowed we were told to bring it to here."

"We'll try to decrypt this letter to find out what is the meaning." Gibbs Said

"Thank You Agent Gibbs and please decrypt it quickly"

"We'll try to decrypt it as quickly as possible"

After that, the lady left the room and McGee was told by Gibbs to decrypt the letter with the help of Abby if he needed. McGee nodded as a sign of understanding. Gibbs left the room after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the meeting, Tim quickly came out from the Directors Office. Tony notice Tim was acting weird because he doesn't usually move that fast so he ran quickly while shouting his name.

"Tim, wait a second will you?"

He heard Tony yelling his name and said

"What do you want Tony?"

"Are you alright Tim because you are acting strange."

"I'm alright Tony, I am in a hurry to decrypt this code."

"Okay then, I will accompany you to your desk. Actually there is something that I want to ask you"

"What is it that you want to ask?"

"Wait until we reach your desk first."

A few seconds after that, they reached Tim desk in the Squad room and Dinozzo finally had the chance to talk to him.

"So are you close to your dad Tim?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious"

"I rather don't want to talk about it"

"Why not, I'm sure that you are really proud to be a son of the Admiral right?"

After hearing that, Tim was suddenly mad at Tony

"You think it is good to have an Admiral as your father Tony!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that every kid that has an Admiral as a father would be proud. What has gotten into you?"

"Yeah, Tony. You are clearly don't know what I have been through in my life. It almost felt like I grew up alone. I know you wouldn't understand my feelings right now!"

Ziva heard the commotion and hid behind one of the desk silently watching

Suddenly, Tim got up from his seat and started walking away.

"What is going on Tim?"

Tony grabbed Tim shoulder but he powerfully shoved it off and said

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, Tony"

After that, Tim got up from his seat and slowly went down the elevator to go outside. In the Squad room, Tony was confused on what happen just now. Ziva came out from her hiding place and ask Tony.

"What just happened Tony, McGee just stormed off from the Squad room just now."

"You were watching Ziva, I don't know what happened. I just ask him about his father and he suddenly got angry at me."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about his father."

"I don't know where he went to."

" I'll try looking for him."

Ziva went into Abby's Lab hoping that he will be there. Her hopes were shattered as she only saw Abby there and she thought to herself, why do I ever think that McGee would ever come down here. At that moment, Abby saw Ziva peeking through the door so she asked her.

"Hello Ziva, what are you doing here?

"Hi Abby, just finding McGee. Did he came down here just now?

"No, why. Did something happened to him?"

"No, actually he and Tony had a fight just now. Not physically but how should I say it?"

"You mean like an argument?

"Yes! Argument is the word. They had an argument."

"That is not like Tim at all, he is usually as cool as a cucumber. What are they fighting about anyway?"

Ziva tried to remember "I think it's about McGee's Dad. The Admiral. Do you ever heard of him, Abby?

Abby looks shocked "Yes, he is like a really high rank person in the Navy."

"Apparently, he is McGee's father"

Abby once again shocked until she almost fainted. "Wait, THE ADMIRAL is McGee's father. Wow, I never knew"

"It came as a shock for me at first please find McGee okay, Abby. I'm counting on you."

"Okay, Ziva. You can count on me."

That night, Tim was at his home. Facing at his typewriter to let off his stress but it just made him much more stressed because he had a writer's block. When he was almost gave up at wanted to sleep, he heard a knock on his door. He watches his clock and it showed 10.30 pm. He ask himself "Who could it be that is knocking on my door at this hour." He quickly opens the door as the knocking gets even louder.

He opened the door and to his surprise, it was Abby. He ask her

"What are you doing here Abs?

"I just wanted to ask you something, may I come in?"

As Abby came in, Tim was stunned at the beauty of Abby like the first time he saw her.

Abby said " Look, I brought some food. Let's eat."

"Sure, let's eat." Actually Tim was happy that Abby brought some food because he was hungry.

After 10 minutes, they finished eating their food and finally Tim asked Abby

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Someone told me that you had an argument with Tony."

"How did you know that?"

"Ziva told me about it,"

"Oh… So she told you"

Abby hesitated to ask Tim more because she didn't want to have a fight with him but she gathered up her courage and ask him

"Is it true that your father is The Admiral?"

"Not you too Abby, Yes he is" After he said that, he let out a sigh

Abby didn't heard Tim's sigh "It is great to have an Admiral as your father, right. Tim?"

Tim almost erupted like a volcano because she is the second one today that said having an Admiral as a father is a good thing but when he saw her face he just couldn't get mad at him. So he told Abby the truth about his father

"Do you want to know the truth Abby?"

"Yes, McGee. All of us are like a family and a family doesn't keep secrets from one another"

"Okay, since I am a little child. I always wanted to spend time with my father but his duty kept him from doing that. I am a little kid back then so I didn't cared much. But since THAT DAY, our relationship just took a one step back."

Abby look concern at Tim and asked him "What do you mean, McGee?"

" 3 months before my graduation day at MIT, I ask my father if he could come to my graduation day. He said sorry Tim but I have many things to do here. When the day came, every parent had come to see their children graduate but I just saw Penny and Sarah. Since then, I never talked to my father again.

Abby almost cried hearing that and she hug him. "Oh, poor Timmy." But then McGee continued.

"If he had nothing to do there at the Navy, I doubt that he also came to my graduation."

" Why do you said that McGee."

"I tell you tomorrow, so do you want to sleep here Abs?"

"I don't have any clothes and it wouldn't be a bother to you Tim?"

"No, I just sleep at my sofa, you can sleep on my bed. Besides, I still have your old clothes since the last time you slept here."

"Okay then, good night McGee. She kissed Tim's cheek and went to bed"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day, McGee smell a nice aroma of food and it was his favorite. Eggs and Bacon. He knows who was cooking it so he went to greet her "Good Morning Abs?"

"Good Morning Timmy, I'll prepare breakfast today because I want to say thank you for letting me sleep here"

"You don't have to Abs."

After that, Tim receives a phone call from an unknown number. He said

"Special Agent McGee, who is this?"

"Good Morning Probie, where are you? Gibbs needs us at the Washington Dock. There is a dead body there. Come quick.

Before he could answer Tony, he heard Abby shouting and asking him

"Timmy, do you want espresso or just plain old coffee?"

Tony heard a female voice and asked Tim

"Who is that Probie?"

"You don't wanna know."

He signaled Abby to be quiet because he doesn't want Tony to know that she was sleeping at his house.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"Wait Probie, you still haven't told me about that girl voice that I just…" Before he could finish his sentence, Tim turned off his phone and said to Abby

"Next time, can you speak in a low voice when I am on the phone? Quick, let's eat our breakfast because Gibbs needs me at the Washington Dock."

10 minutes after that, Tim sent Abby to the NCIS HQ and continued his way to the dock. 5 minutes after that, he finally reached the dock.

"Sorry boss, I am late. I had to do something just now?"

Tony made fun of him "Does it has something to do with a girl, Probie?"

"No, Tony. It's something else?"

Gibbs quickly asked Tim "Don't care what did you do, you need to take pictures of the crime scene"

Tim nodded and proceeds to the crime scene and he saw something familiar about the dead body

"Boss… Isn't this Samantha Steward, the Lady that met us yesterday?"

"Yes, that was her."

Tim snapped some pictures and notices something strange about her.

"All her fingers at her feet are gone. Who would do such a thing?"

About 10 feet from the body, Tony found some bullets and shouted "I found some bullets here."

"So pack it and bag it, Dinozzo"

Without hesitation, he packed the bullets and get back to the crime scene

In the NCIS Squad room, Tim was still trying to figure out why the fingers at Mrs Samantha are cut off. A piece of paper caught his eye and it was the letter that the victim gave. He completely forgot about it because he had so much to do. He quickly decrypts it using his computer and it was really shocking. The letter goes like this

**If you are able to decrypt this letter, this means that you have someone that is really good. Don't bother looking for prints in this letter because it doesn't have anything. I would just like to say, I will be making the greatest performance of your life and the ending will be epic where millions will die with the nuclear weapons in my hands. If you are smart, stay out of this.**

Tim quickly gave the letter to Gibbs and he handed over the letter to the Director. The Director read the letter and asks Gibbs

"Gibbs, I think we're dealing with a killer here who's trying to get the nuclear weapons. We must find Lt Casey Dixon and Admiral John McGee.

"We'll do what we can Leon"

Gibbs went into Abby's Lab to find out the ballistics report

"Did you find anything about the slugs that we got Abbs?

"Yeah, I found something that might interest you. The slug that we found is from a 9mm Handgun and it was used in 2 unsolved murders."

"That's good work Abbs."

Gibbs was about to leave when Abby stopped him

"Wait Gibbs, may I have the permission to talk freely."

"You always talk freely Abbs, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about McGee; did the director ask you to find Lt Casey Dixon and Admiral John McGee?"

"Yes, he did. Why do you want to ask?"

"Last night, I went to McGee's place because I heard he got a fight with Tony yesterday."

At that moment, Tony was on his way in to Abby's Lab when he heard her talk. He hid behind the door quietly and listens to Abby

"What did you mean, Abbs? They fought about what?"

"It's about McGee's dad. Tony angered Tim by saying that having an Admiral as your father is a good thing but it's a bad thing for McGee"

"Why do you say that, Abbs?

"When McGee was a little kid, he always wanted to spend time with his father but you know the Admiral has many things to do. So he barely had any memories with his father growing up. And the worst thing is his father didn't come to his Graduation day in MIT, he felt devastated and he never talks to his father again."

Tony felt that he pushed his younger agent to the edge and slowly left the Lab

"So you are saying that it's better not to bring the admiral because of McGee?"

"No, I am just worried on how Tim will react when he sees his father again."

"Don't you worry Abbs, I'm sure that he will handle it or I will remove him from this case"

After that Gibbs left the Lab and Abby said

"I'm sure hope so."

After that, he went to the Autopsy Room to meet Ducky

"Anything interesting Ducky?"

"Aah... Jethro you are always coming at the right time. I just finish operating the body and I found something rather interesting.

"What is it Duck?"

"I can say that the Gunshot wounds are the part that kills her but her feet that attracts my attention.

"Why do you say that, Duck?"

"As you can see, her fingers at his feet are cut off for some reason. The thing that shocks me the most is the time the feet is cut is much longer than her gunshot wounds."

"What do you mean, Duck. Are you saying…?"

"I believe so Jethro, she was tortured while she was alive. The rope marks at her hands confirms my theory. Why would someone to that to her?"

"Maybe it has got to do with something like information on the route of nuclear weapons?"

"Does anyone else know this besides you?"

"Yes, the whole team, Lt Casey Dixon and Admiral John McGee."

Ducky looks confused and asked Gibbs.

"That Admiral is he related to Timothy?"

"Yes, he is his father."

"That is surprising, well you got to find the other two. Bye Jethro

After that, Gibbs went back to the Squad room feeling stunned and determined to find this lunatic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Tim and Tony went to the Navy Dock to meet with Lt. Casey Dixon. The Lieutenant was talking with some Marine Cadets when he was interrupted by both of them.

"Lieutenant Dixon?" Tony asked him

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Dixon. Who might you be?"

"Special Agent Dinozzo" He pointed towards Tim and said "And this is my partner, Special Agent McGee."

The Lieutenant was curious so he asked Tim "Are you the son of the Admiral?"

Tim was hesitant but eventually he answered yes.

The Lieutenant was shocked and said "John had a son, he never mentioned it before. Your father and I are best friends. So, why are you looking for me?"

"We were told by the Director to escort you and The Admiral to NCIS HQ. Speaking of the Admiral, where is he right now?" Tony asked him

"The Admiral is currently boarding the ASS Bohemian and he will be back around noon tomorrow."

"Okay then, let's go back to NCIS HQ now." Tim said

10 minutes later, they reached the NCIS HQ. There, Director Vance welcomed them.

"Hello, Lieutenant Dixon. Nice meeting you again."

"Hello, Leon. I know, it's been a while" After that, they went in to the elevator and went to Director Vance office leaving Tim and Tony in the car. At that moment, Tim finally had a chance to talk to Tony

"Listen, Tony."

"What is it Probie?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you the other day; I didn't know what I was thinking."

"It's no big deal, Tim. It's also my fault because I never knew your relationship with your father. I heard from Abby that your father couldn't come to your Graduation Day. I'm sure that he will come if he had some free time and didn't get caught up with work.

"I'm pretty sure that he will not come even if he had a free time…"

"Tim, why do you say things like that?"

"You want to hear the truth? My father enrolled me to the Naval Academy so that I become a marine. I declined his plan because I already set myself in going to MIT. As an admiral, I know that he will be really stern in his plans so he was really angry at me. He said "Timothy! Are you saying that you don't want to go there? Do you want to break the McGee's tradition in going there? I myself, your grandfather and even your great great grandfather studied there. I'm really disappointed in you. If you are not going there, I wouldn't consider you as my son."

Tony tried to comfort him "That was really harsh of your father Tim. He should have let you make your own choice in which universities you're going for."

"But it doesn't end there. Luckily, Penny was there to talk me out. She said "Tim, are you serious in not going there. It's our tradition but if you don't want to go, it's fine with me. You will be still be my grandson no matter what. Then I said to her you know right that I can't survive there for a week. "I know that will likely to happen but won't you give it a chance. Make your father proud. After that, I told myself I'll go to the Academy to make him proud because the talk with Penny convinces me to go."

"So what happened at the Naval Academy, Tim?"

"The first day I was there, I was really a shy boy but many people admire me because I was the son of The Admiral. But the longer, I stayed there. The more I embarrassed myself. I couldn't do pushups or fight because I was a nerd at that time and many people would pick on me when the Admiral is not around."

Tim was starting to look depressed because he can still remember all the bad things that happened on him.

"I won't forget the time when I was push around at the cafeteria. While I was reading a novel on my way to the cafeteria, I accidentally hit another cadet. To my fear, I hit Ronald Dylan and panic was starting to gather up in my mind."

"Who is Ronald Dylan, Tim?"

"He was the largest cadet I ever seen, he always picks on me and when he orders me to do something. I always do without any question."

"Wow, Tim. You are that afraid of him"

"Anyway, I hit him and accidentally spill his drink on his shirt. I said sorry but he wouldn't accept it. He was laughed by his friends and he turned and caught by the neck and put me on the wall. He said what did you do to me nerd. You better clean my shirt or else I will ruin your face so hard until your daddy won't recognize you. I panicked and I couldn't control my mouth and said I don't want to clean your shirt Ronald. He said what did you say? Ronald was ready to punch me but luckily I was saved by a lieutenant who was passing by. He released me from Ronald's grasp and took him away. He look back with a sharp stare and said you'll pay for this Nerd! After that, I continued back to the cafeteria. I took my food as usual and on my way back to my usual seat when Ronald came bursting in and pushed me. I fell down to the ground and suddenly all my food and drinks spilled to the ground. I looked up and saw Ronald was full of anger and he took a bottle of milk near him and pour it at the top of my head. After that, he kicked me in the stomach and I passed out after that."

"That is terrible Tim, you should have defended yourself" Tony tried to comfort him

"The next day, I was called by the Admiral in his office. He invited me to seat down and asked me what happened. I explained to my dad what happened and he also said the same thing you said Tony. The worst thing is he said is don't be so weak, Tim because you will ruin my reputation here. I was furious at him and I said "I ruin your reputation! You care more about your reputation than me! I shouldn't entered here in the first place but luckily Penny encourage me because he wanted me to make you proud. Looks like I was wrong. I am dropping out of here. After that, my dad was so furious and he shouted at me "You are not dropping out from here, you will embarrass me because you are my son." I said "So now you are acknowledging me as your son!" "Yes but if you drop out from this Academy, I would not acknowledge you as my son!" "Then, I'll be dropping out then, clearly you are making your job a priority than your own family." After that I walked out and I never seen or talked to him ever again.

Tony was stunned at how bad his relationship between Tim and his father. "I'm sure that he has changed now, Tim"

"I sure hope so but I doubt it"

After that they entered the elevator and went to the Squad Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**-A special thanks to ncsupnatfan for helping me with this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Tim and Tony heard the sound Bing indicating that they already reach the first floor. They moved out from the elevator and they heard Gibbs calling their name from above

"Dinozzo! McGee! MTAC in one minute."

Tim and Tony rushed to put there begs on their seat and ran to MTAC. When they entered the room, both of them was in for a surprise. They saw Lieutenant Owens face on the screen.

"Great, that's Lieutenant Owens, my father's assistant" Tim sighed

"Is there any reason you are calling us in the middle of the sea Agent Gibbs?"

"We have orders from SECNAV to bring Admiral John McGee back to Washington by today."

"What's the reason?"

"That's classified, so we need him back here by today."

"That is impossible Agent Gibbs; the Admiral has many things to do here."

"Are you disobeying direct orders from SECNAV, Lieutenant Owens?"

"No sir, I wouldn't do that."

At that moment, Lieutenant Owens heard someone asking him.

"Is there any problem Lieutenant Owens?" He looked up and saw it was the Admiral.

"No sir, it's only the agents from NCIS. They were told by SECNAV to bring you back to Washington today."

"May I speak with them?"

"Yes, sir" After that Lieutenant Owens got up and stand behind the chair. The Admiral sat on the chair

"Good Morning agents of NCIS, I am Admiral John McGee. I heard that SECNAV wants me back to Washington today.

Tim heard his father's voice, he was suddenly filled with anxiety and he was suffering from a nervous breakdown. Tony saw him and tried to comfort him.

"I am Agent Gibbs. We were told to bring you back here by today."

"Sorry Agent Gibbs but I have duties here that can't be put on hold. It's just impossible to do that."

Gibbs stress level was rising but he stayed calm for Tim's benefit

"But sir, your life is in danger! Couldn't you understand that! Mrs Steward is dead. I'm sure you are aware of this."

"I'm aware of that but I am completely safe here, no one is killing anyone in the middle of the sea."

Gibbs almost had enough of his arrogance and he was ready to yell at him but Tim interrupted

"Dad, can you just listen to Agent Gibbs?"

The Admiral heard the familiar voice and said

"Hello, son. Nice to meet you too." With an arrogant smile

He continued "How did you end up here? You were to be a marine but you end up working here. You are an embarrassment for me."

"What's embarrassing at working here dad!?" He was starting to crack under pressure

Gibbs saw McGee was starting to crack so he interrupted them, "Okay, stop it you two. You will come back here today Admiral! And you will meet two agents at the dock. That's final"

Gibbs asked Tim to leave and he slowly left the room.

"Yeah, Tim. Walk away like you always do" His father sneered

Tim didn't listen to him and he left the room with his shoulder hunched

"I'll be waiting for you at the dock Admiral." Gibbs Growled

He signaled the tech guys to cut the connection.

"That guy is sure is friendly" Tony said to Gibbs

"He shouldn't treat McGee like that because he was his son."

"If he did that to Tim again, I would punch his face. I don't care if he is the Admiral."

"That's if I didn't get to him first, Dinozzo."

Gibbs exited the room and ran to catch up to McGee

"McGee! Stop right there"

Tim was starting to go down the stairs when he heard Gibbs. He stopped and receive a head-slap.

"Don't let your father control you like that. You need to be strong around him or I will remove you from the case. Understand?"

"Yes, boss."

"Okay, now bring Lieutenant Dixon to one of the safe house."

"Yes, boss"

After that, Tim and Gibbs went to the bull pen where the Lieutenant was waiting for them.

"Lieutenant, you are going with Agent McGee to one of the safe house that we prepared for you."

The Lieutenant nodded and followed Tim.

On the way to the safe house, the Lieutenant used the time to talk to Tim

"So how are things with your father, Agent McGee?"

"Call me Tim. I rather not talk about my father"

"Why not, do you hate him?"

Tim silenced for a moment thinking did he hated his father

"I can't say if I love him nor hate him."

"Maybe, you didn't see love in him but he truly loves you."

"Oh yeah, he really have an interesting way of showing that to me."

"Just give him a chance Tim; I'm sure that he would show you his love if you give him the chance."

"How would I give him a chance if he doesn't acknowledge me as his own son?"

"The Admiral doesn't show his feelings that much. I heard that he was angry at you for dropping out from the Naval Academy."

"Yeah, I dropped out from there because some particular reasons mainly about dad."

"He is a really important person in the Navy. I'm sure that he had high hopes for you replacing him as an Admiral."

"But I didn't want to be a marine. No offense Lieutenant but I was planning to go to MIT at first. I went there only because my grandmother convinces me to go."

"Oh well, I doesn't matter now, it's already in the past."

Before Tim could talk more with the Lieutenant, he felt something hit his Porsche at the back so he look at his side mirror. He saw a black Sedan hitting his car so he sped up but the Sedan just would not give in. When he finally didn't hear any car in the back, he looks at his side mirror and was relieved that the black Sedan is gone.

But his luck ran out. He turned back to his front and he was heading straight at huge a lorry. He quickly turns to the right and he went past the lorry. He let out a big sighed of relief and he asked the Lieutenant

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant nodded but tragedy strikes. When Tim thought that he was safe, the black Sedan came back and hit the side of Tim's Porsche. It sends the car flying in the air and crumpled on the wall. Tim almost fainted but his will to live is strong. He checked to see the condition of the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?

The Lieutenant nodded again but something caught his eye. He pointed at the gas leak.

"Tim, you gotta get out of here. This car will blow any minute.."

"Sorry but I can't leave you here, we'll get out of here together"

"Okay"

Tim got out first and tried to help the Lieutenant. He let out a hand for the Lieutenant but something was wrong

"Come on Lieutenant, grab my hand" Tim tried to rush him

"Tim, my leg is stuck. I can't move"

"No, this can't be happening. Grab my hand and I will pull you out"

Tim pulled the Lieutenant with all his might but he just can't be moved

"Just leave me Tim, go save yourself"

"No! I won't leave you"

"Please, If you die no one can protect your father"

The Lieutenant let go of Tim's hands

"Go Tim, before you get blown up. I hope things will turn out between you and your father"

Tim was crying but he nodded

"I'll find the person who did this."

Tim ran to save his life but seconds after that the car blown up. Tim didn't ran far enough so he was caught in the impact of the explosion. It flew him across the street and unfortunately he hit a concrete wall. Tim didn't passed out instantly, he woke up and saw his car engulfed in flames. His sight was getting worse because he can feel that he was losing a lot of blood. After that, Tim collapses and lied there with no one at sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The sound of people talking woke Tim. He woke up and he discovered that he was in a

Hospital. He then noticed his left arm was covered in cloth. He couldn't move his arm at all. He then wondered what happened to him. He tried to remember back but it just made his head hurts. Then, he was interrupted by a doctor

"Hello, Mr. McGee. How are you doing? I am Doctor Coleman"

"Hello, Doctor Coleman. Call me Tim. I am doing fine. May I know what happened to me?"

"You were caught in an accident and someone called us to send an ambulance"

After that, they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. It was Gibbs. The doctor left them and Gibbs came in.

"How are you feeling Tim?"

"Hello, boss. I am feeling ok."

Tim then remembered a little about the accident. He's with the Lieutenant and he couldn't save him. He then started to cry

"Why are you crying Tim?"

"I remembered the moment when I was with the Lieutenant, I tried to save him but he was stucked. I am the reason that he died."

Gibbs tried to comfort him

"It's not your fault at all. He was stuck. There was nothing you can do."

"There was something that I can do. I could have pulled him harder but I was just too weak. I was supposed to be me that died in the explosion. Not him"

"Don't blame yourself. Tim. You tried your best to save him but it's just your bad luck"

"You are right boss. I'm sorry that I acted like this."

\"Never apologize Tim. It's a sign of weakness"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about rule 6"

After that, Tim sister Sarah came in. She hugged Gibbs and he left them for some private time.

"Hello, Tim. How are you doing?"

"Hey Sarah, You shouldn't bother to come. What about your school?"

"I can't attend school if I know my brother is in the Hospital…"

"Thank You Sarah, you are the greatest sister that a brother can have.."

"Thanks Tim. Did dad came to visit you?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. I don't even know if he would come to visit me"

"Don't say things like that. I'm sure that he would come to visit you."

"If you insist, call and tell him that I am doing fine. That would be enough.."

After that Sarah went outside to make a phone call to their dad.

"Hello, This is Admiral McGee."

"Dad! It's me Sarah."

"Sarah? How are you doing? Is something the matter?"

"No dad, It's about Tim. Did you heard about him?"

"Yes.. He's been in some sort of accident I heard.."

"Well, he asked me to tell you that he is fine"

"If he is fine, it is okay then."

"Won't you come to visit him, dad?"

"You said that he is fine ? I don't need to visit him. I got lots of duties to do here."

"But dad, he is your son. Won't you let your duties come second and be a father to him. You don't want to know how bad his injuries is. I'll tell you.. He got a concussion and a broken left arm. Can't you be more fatherly to him?"

"Sarah, don't tell me what to do! Did you forget who's the one that supported us as a family?"

"It's you dad. But can't you just consider visiting him. He's been in an accident. Can't you understand!" Sarah starts to get irritated

"I'll not be visiting my so-called son who cannot even drive safely when he is a grown up."

"Dad, what did you call your son?"

"I have never considered him as a son Sarah. He is an embarrassment to me. I even blamed your mother for bringing him to this world in the first place."

"Don't you say that about Mom. You didn't even went to her funeral. You have no right… You hear me, No…"

Before Sarah could finished her words, his father hung up on him. Sarah got irritated and almost threw the phone on the wall but he controlled herself.

Few minutes after that, Sarah came back to his brother's room.

"So, how did it go? Sarah?"

"Dad isn't coming. He said that he have duties to fulfill"

"I had known that he wouldn't come. He values his duty more than his own family. It's always been like that."

"I know that he is a jerk but I never knew that he would be like this."

"I never expected much. After all, he favors you more than me."

"No way Tim. I'm sure that he didn't favors me"

"Isn't it obvious? He went to your graduation day and he didn't bothered to come to mine"

"Yeah Tim but.."

"Can you go back to your school Sarah? I want to go to sleep."

"Okay Tim, Take care."

**-Sorry for the really really late update. This one is short but I hope you guys like it. I got things to do in school so maybe It will take longer than expected for chapter 8 but please be patient because I need all of you guys. And don't Forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_1 week after the accident, Tim finally can go back to work but something shocked him that morning_

Bing! The elevator door opened, Tim proceeded to the Bull Pen. He was greeted by Abby.

"Timmy! Good to see you back" Abby hugged him

"Ouch, I'm still recovering Abbs. It's good to be back" He hugged back

He looked around and saw no one was there except for Abby

"Abbs, where is everyone?"

"Oh, there are going to the Dock. Apparently, they are escorting your father and put him in protection custody."

"Wait, MY FATHER is coming here?"

"That's what I heard"

Bing, the elevator sounded. Tim looked to see who it is and what he feared had happened

"Speaking of the devil, there he is…"

The Admiral came to the Bull Pen with Lieutenant Owens at his back and Gibbs. Tim started become nervous and Abby tried to calm him. He greeted Tim and Abby.

"Hello Tim, who's this. Your Girlfriend?" He snarled

"No dad, she isn't"

"Good morning sir, I am Abby Scuito. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too miss Scuito. If you can excuse me, I have to meet with Director Vance" He left them standing next to Tim's desk

"He's nice, Tim."

"Yeah, he is nice for the first time. Maybe something happened or he did change his attitude for the good" Tim smiled thinking that he could have a chance to build a relationship that he has craved for many years.

In the Director's office, the Admiral talked with Director Vance for a while

"So Leon how is my son's status here at NCIS?"

"What do you mean status?"

"I mean, his work and love life stuffs like that."

"Oh, Special Agent McGee is a really good agent here. He works really hard."

"That is a surprise for me. I didn't know that he is a hard worker."

"Oh, that means that you should spend more time with him. You will surprise on how good he is"

"But every time I look at him, I see him as an embarrassment to me you know. Since he left the Naval Academy, I never considered him as my son."

"Maybe you should think back if that was the right thing to do. I mean, he is your only son."

"I know that Leon but I just don't know what to do. If I didn't support both of my children. Both of them probably couldn't survive."

"I highly doubt it. Agent McGee can survive on his own."

"No, I am certain that his sister will survive longer than he is. That's how weak he is"

"John, I wouldn't want to be rude but he is your son. You should appreciate him more!"

"Don't even bother to defend him, Leon. He is that useless, he needs someone every time to say for him. I even heard that he was driving with the Lieutenant when he was involved in an accident."

"Agent McGee was hit by a Black Sedan, John. He couldn't prevent the accident from happening. It wasn't his fault"

"There was something that he could do, he could drive safer and the accident wouldn't happen. That how useless he is. He is an adult but he couldn't drive safely"

"Don't say things like that about him John!"

"Don't tell me what to do with him Leon; he is my so called son after all. He means nothing to me. This conversation is over"

The Admiral stormed out of the room leaving the director feels stunned.

Outside, Lieutenant Owens saw him and asked him

"Is everything all right Admiral?"

"No, it's all my so called son fault. I think of you as a son than him."

After that the Admiral proceeded to the Bull Pen with his loyal assistant following him.

"Hello agents, I'll be going now. I have a busy schedule to follow"

"But Admiral, you can't go. You have been put to protection custody and you can't leave unless an agent is with you." Gibbs stopped him

"But you don't understand, I have an important meeting in the Pentagon to attend."

"You value your job than your own life, Admiral?"

"I don't care actually; I have Lieutenant Owens at my side. I feel safe"

"You can't go to that meeting and that's final."

"You can't tell me what to do Gibbs, I am an Admiral"

"I don't care a damn about your rank." Gibbs was getting readied to punch him but Tim stopped him

"Stop Boss! You cannot hit him."

"Why not McGee? You still treat him as your father"

"Yes, he is my father no matter what."

"You hear that Admiral, he still cares about you" Gibbs stared at the Admiral

"And you dad, please listen to Agent Gibbs. You need the protection detail."

"Yeah, says who? My so called son who cannot drive safely?"

Tony was starting to get annoyed

"Sir, your so called son risked his life by doing his job. I'm sure that you and your boy scout there doesn't do that kind of jobs."

"Stop it Tony. Just stop. He is my father. I will deal with him myself."

"You dealing me Tim. Who are you now Tim? Captain America? The Admiral and his assistant laughed so hard that it made Gibbs angry.

"Stop it you too. McGee, come with me."

Gibbs brought Tim outside

"Tim, I have something to tell you."

"What boss?"

"I'm removing you from your father's protection detail"

"But why Gibbs? I can handle myself"

"It's not that Tim. Why couldn't you understand, I am protecting you"

"Okay Gibbs. What should I do now?"

"Go home; take a break until this case is over."

Both of them came in and went to the Bull Pen.

"Dinozzo, I'm sending McGee home"

"Why boss?"

"Don't ask questions"

They went back as told and they left Gibbs with The Admiral and Lieutenant Owens

"I'll be going now Gibbs."

"Yeah, just go. Didn't say I warned you."

"Before I go, May I ask. What did you say to Tim just now?"

"I sent him back home because he was still hurting from his injuries. Why do you care about him?"

"Nothing. I'll be going now"

Before they went in to their car, Lieutenant Owens had to make a phone call

"May you excuse me for a second Admiral, I have to make an important phone call. You may go in the car first."

"All right, but quick. We don't have a whole day"

The Admiral left him and quickly he dials a number

"Hello?" Lt. Owens asked

"Hello, Owens. What do you want? I told you not to call me using this phone"

"Yes but I don't have any choice and time. You know the plan right? The target is on his way home. You know what to do, kill him and the 10 million is all yours. Not to mention the record of people you killed. It will all be vanished. I want to see the body of Timothy McGee in the news tomorrow. Understand!"

"Yes, I will greet him in his home." The mystery voice hung up

Lieutenant Owens thought to himself

"Finally, Timothy McGee will die and no one will know it. He has given much trouble to the Admiral. I am the only son for the Admiral."  
After that he went back to his car smiling.

-**Sorry for the really long wait guys. I finally had the time to update my chapters. To all the readers who waited for this chapter thank you for waiting. If you want the next chapter to be updated earlier, please tell me. Don't forget to review and Enjoy!**

"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Tony was wondering why did Gibbs told him to send Tim back

"Tim, may I ask you something?"

"What is it Tony?"

"Why did the boss send you back?"

"He removed me from this case, he said that I cannot cope being around my father"

Tony was shocked of Gibbs decision but he understands it completely. Tim was very nervous and cannot control himself around his father. They arrived at Tim's home in 10 minutes

"Are you sure that you don't need me around. I can stay if you want"

"There's no need Tony, I can take care of myself. Thanks for the ride" Tim walked out and went to his door

"I hope that he will recover from this or else I will teach his father some lessons." Tony thought while driving away

Tim unlocked his door and went it. He was shocked at seeing a stranger with a black mask in his home and the stranger was talking to him while pointing a gun at Tim

"Are you sure that you don't need your friend to be here, Special Agent McGee?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Nothing in particular, just do what I say and it's gonna be fine. For starters, can you please close the door?"

Tim closed the door and he felt something wet on the door knob. He thought to himself "What is this wet thing on my hand, maybe it's just my sweaty hands. No wonder, there is a stranger holding a gun at me in my home!"

"Now please close the curtains, we don't want anyone to see what we are doing."

Tim just followed and closed the curtains.

"Now are you satisfied ?" Tim remembers that he has a second gun in his drawer next to him. He slowly makes his way to the drawer.

"I want to ask you again, who are you and what do you want?"

"You seriously don't have a clue who I am. Maybe this will ring a bell, Nerd!"

Tim sensed that he heard that voice somewhere but he just couldn't remember "Sorry, still don't know who you are."

The stranger receives a phone call.

"_Is the target in his home?"_

"_Yes Owens, he is standing in front of me. He has fallen to my trap. He 'touched' it"_

"_Good, I expect you to kill him. You already failed the last time with the accident. Don't let me down."_

"_Yes Owens, consider it done"_

The stranger hung up.

"Owens…" Tim thought to himself.

"Was that Lieutenant Owens?"

"If that was him, what would you care."

Tim finally reached his drawer but something was wrong, he didn't found anything there.

"Looking for these?" The stranger asked as he holds the gun in his hands.

"How did you found that? I never told any…" Before he could finish, Tim dropped to the ground holding his head.

"What is happening to me? My head hurts" Tim screamed in pain

"I never thought that your body will last that long."

"What did you do to me? Aaagh!" Tim then remembered something when the stranger was on the phone. "_He 'touched' it"_ Tim remembered his hand was wet. "Could it be, the door knob was….."

"Took you long enough to guessed it, I covered the door knob with a type of poison. That's what I expect from the Nerd or the Admiral's son."

"How do you know about me and my dad? Answer me!"

"Maybe this will answer your question." The stranger opened his black mask and the face shocked Tim

"You're….. Ronald Dylan"

"Yes, you finally remembered me. Maybe you didn't remember me before but I always remember the name of the one who ruined my life. You ruined my life NERD!"

"I don't understand? What did I do?"

"1 week after you dropped out from the Naval Academy, your dad The great and powerful Admiral called me to the office.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Sit down Cadet."  
"What's the matter sir?"

"Were you the one who bullied my son the entire time he was here?"

Ronald stayed silent looking at the floor

"Answer me Cadet!" The admiral yelled, starting to get angry"

"Yes, that would be me. I'm so sorry for doing that to your son."

"I don't care about you being sorry, pack your bag Cadet because today is your last day in this Academy."

"But Why, is this because your son complained to you and you want to pamper him?"

"No, my son doesn't complain. Not to me. But because your actions ruins the status of this prestigious Academy. We can't afford to have a troublemaker like you at this Academy."

"You will be sorry that you banished me! I'll make you pay someday. Starting with the NERD of a son of yours!"

"Don't called him that Cadet! What do we teach here in the Academy? Respect and Discipline and you don't have either of those. Now go, I don't want to see your face here or near my son again. Understood?"

"You think that this is the last of me. Never you hear me Never!"

"Lieutenant Owens, take this troublemaker out of my sight"

"Understood Admiral"

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

Tim was shocked after hearing that

"My dad banished you from the Academy for me?"

"Yes, and now I'll finally get my revenge."

Ronald walked towards the lying McGee. He kicked his stomach

"You feel this Tim? It hurts right, but this is just a little of my pain. I'll make you suffer until your father kneels down before me."

Ronald kicks Tim stomach harder and Tim screamed in pain "Aaaaaaaagh!"

Ronald drug Tim to a chair and tied him to it. He continues his beating of Tim. He punched Tim many times on his face until his nose bleeds and his eyes were swollen and black in colour.

"Feel my pain Tim" At this time, Tim was nearly at the edge of unconsciousness but he knows that if he faints he will be dead.

* * *

At this time, Tony was on his way back to NCIS HQ when he saw Tim's ID and badge left at his car.

"Tim forgot his ID and badge, better give it to him"Tony thought. He drove back to Tim's home.

* * *

In Tim's house, Ronald continued his beating on Tim until his shirt was covered with blood. He wants to continue but a car horn stopped him.

"My time is up already. Oh well, you will die because of the poison anyway. One last thing that I want to show you."

Ronald turned Tim's chair towards the window. He opened the curtains and he saw a black SUV.

"Does that look familiar to you NERD?"

Tim remembered the black SUV that hits his car with the Lieutenant inside it.

"It's you who killed the Lieutenant, I won't forget this"

"What can you do, you are losing a lot of blood and you are tied to a chair."

"I can do this."

Tim lifts the chair with all his might and hits Ronald with the legs of the chair. He fell down and Tim was locking him in between the legs of the chair. Tim saw his legs was on top of Ronald head so he did the unthinkable

"You killed the Lieutenant. You will pay"

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Tim started to stepped on Ronald's head and neck really hard until it broke his neck and killing him. Tim made a sigh of relieve and he closed his eyes and hoping that it was justice for the Tony was a few blocks away but Tim didn't know it. Tim just sat there motionless with a happy smile on his face.

**Sorry for it took a really long time to update this story, my computer was being repaired and I only got it yesterday. I hope that you all like this chapter . If you want me to update early please tell me in the form of reviews because maybe the next chapter will be coming this weekend. It is a really long time. Please enjoy reading this and don't forget to review. One last thing, I am taking the opportunity to invite you all to my forum. It is NCIS Roleplay! It will be really fun and we can enjoy our favorite show together. Here is the Link**

= myforums/Minerva-Scarlet/5788614/

**MS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tony finally reached Tim's home. He steps out from his car and notice a black SUV parked at the front of Tim's house

"Whoa, that car looks horrible like it was involved in an accident. What's that car doing in front of McGee's house? Wait… Isn't the vehicle that hit McGee was an SUV?" Tony surmised

Tony decided to check the SUV. He reached the passenger seat and the windows were closed. He knocked on the window and showed his badge

"Federal agent, lower the window please?"

Seconds after that, shots were fired from inside the car. It nearly hit Tony. The shooter fired a few shots at Tony but Tony took covered behind a near car. The shooter opened the door and quickly ran on the opposite direction away from Tony. He quickly pursuits the shooter and he got an idea.

Tony ran around the streets and he manage to get ahead of the shooter.

He appeared infront of the shooter and tackled him from the front.

"Where are you going there cowboy?"

"You shouldn't worry about me at this time. You should worry about your friend inside there..." The shooter smiled while watching at Tim's house

"What do you mean? Tell me!" Tony yelled and was getting angry at the shooter

"Your friend, the Admiral's son. He's probably dead right about now. The Admiral shouldn't done the things that he have done to Ronald."

"Who's Ronald? And what happened to McGee?" Tony started to panic

"You should go and find out. Hahahaha It suits him. That Nerd deserved it"

"Don't you call him that! Because you will rot in jail with your friend in there!" Tony was furious so he punched the shooter face knocking him out

He handcuffed the unconscious shooter to a metal gate and rushed to Tim's house.

"I hope that Tim is alright." Tony thought as he ran back toward the house

Seconds after that, he reached Tim's door. He kicked the door until it break opens.

"Tim, Where are you!" Tony screamed

He turn and saw the most horrifying thing. Tim was tied to a chair bleeding.

"Tim, wake up Tim." He tried feeling for some heart pulse and luckily he could feel one weak and thready

Tim was woken up by someone touching him.

"Is that you Tony?"

"It's me Tim. Try to hang on"

"Sorry, I looked really messed up right"

"Yeah, you look like hell but at least you're still breathing"

"I want to take a nap for a little while"

"Don't pass up on me Tim!"

Seeing Tim's really bad condition, he called 911 for an ambulance

"_911,__ what is the Emergency?"_

"_Hello, my friend is dying here. His home is at West Virginia at 76 Oak's Road. Hurry"_

"_We'll send an ambulance there right now"_

"_Thank You and please quick" _Tony hung up

"Hang on for just a little longer Tim"

Fifteen minutes after the call, the ambulance came and Tim was quickly put on a stretcher and he was on his way to the Hospital

Tony decided the first thing that needs to do was call Gibbs

* * *

In NCIS HQ, Gibbs and the others was in the Bull pen examining some evidence file when Abby came up.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"What is it Abby?"

"Where is Timmy, I want to see him."

"I told Dinozzo to send him home"

"Okay, I'll see him tomorrow then." She started to walk back to her Lab but she decided to wait for Tony to ask him about Tim

Then, Gibbs received a phone call. It was Tony

"Yeah, Dinozzo! Did you send McGee home?"

"Yeah, about that um…."Tony was hesitated to tell Gibbs what happened

"What is it Dinozzo! where is he?" Gibbs raised his voice and a look of concern formed on his face. Abby and Ziva notice Gibbs concerned face and they looked at each other.

"Tim is tor—tortured by someone in his home boss. I found him when I went back to his home to give back his badge and ID. He was beat up pretty bad and his shirt was covered with blood. I figure the torturer was dead because Tim was stepping on him when he was tied at the chair."

"What! How did this happened and where is he now. Tell Me Dinozzo!"

"He's on his way to Bethesda Hospital. I got a suspect here"

"Bring the suspect here right now."Gibbs hung up before hearing Tony's response

"Okay boss."

"What happened Gibbs?" Abby cried

Gibbs stayed silent

"Come on Gibbs. Tell us what happened!" Ziva said getting impatient

Gibbs finally calmed himself

"It-Its McGee. He's on his way to Bethesda Hospital"

Abby and Ziva was shocked

"What happened to him?" Ziva asked

"He's been tortured by someone in his home. The torturer is dead. McGee was beaten up badly and was unconscious by the time Tony found him."

"Damn it, I should have followed them back to his home. Or this thing would not have happened."

Abby was crying so bad that she ran towards her lab to get away from everyone

"Wait Abby!" Ziva called running after her

Gibbs rushed towards Bethesda Hospital praying that Tim would be alright. He didn't want to lose that very talented young agent and his family.

He was on his way when he decided to call the Admiral even though he knew that the Admiral would care less.

"Admiral John McGee. Hello Agent Gibbs. Do you have something for me or you just trying to convince me to go back to NCIS?"

"It's not that, it's about your son.."

"My son? Did something happened to him?"

"He's in Bethesda Hospital getting treatment. He was tortured in his home, I'm just telling you this."

"Thanks Agent Gibbs, but I have so much work to do. I don't have any time to visit him today."

"Work! You're concern about your work even if your son is critically injured?"

"Critically? You said that he was just getting treatment?"

"Yes, I said that because I want to see if you really care about him but it's shows that you don't care about him. Your job is your family now. I am really sad that Tim got a father like you" Gibbs hung up

=**I updated again. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be coming real soon so hang tight. Don't forget to review and Please! join my forum. Here is the link**

**= myforums/Minerva-Scarlet/5788614/**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**AUTHORS Note:**

**-The episode mentioned in this chapter is the episode where Tim and Abby went to Mexico. I don't quite remember what happened and I just made somethings up.**

* * *

_In the Hospital_

Tim was in critical condition when he got there. He was losing a lot of blood and he passed out along the way. The ambulance arrived in 5 minutes. At this moment, Gibbs arrived and saw him in a stretcher on the way to the Emergency Room. He ran and managed to catch up to Tim

"You will survive this Tim! You have too! Do you hear me, don't die!" Gibbs yelled in a worried voice as he followed the stretcher

But Tim didn't gave any response as he was unconscious. Tim entered the Emergency Room and Gibbs was stopped at the door. He was not allowed to go in. Gibbs just stared at his young agent praying that he will survive this. An hour after that, Ducky and Jimmy came in rushing with worried faces.

"I hope we're not too late Mister Palmer. Where is Timothy ,Jethro?" Asked Ducky in a worried tone

"Yeah, Agent Gibbs. Where is Tim?"

"He just went in the OR an hour ago. It is taking a long time."

"You know it always take a long time to operate on a person whether the person is critically injured or not. Even the best surgeon take at least 3 hours to operate. We can only be patient and pray that he will survive this"

"Tim shouldn't be the one who needs to suffer. He is the nicest friend that I ever met. He treats me kindly and doesn't call me Autopsy Gremlin like the others. Why? Why does it have to be him.." Ducky rubbed Jimmy's back trying to comfort him

"Does Timothy's dad know about this?"

"He knows it but HE DIDN"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT! HE JUST SAID THAT HE HAVE SO MUCH WORK TO DO. HE DOESN'T HAVE TIME TO VISIT TIM. I NEVER KNOWN SUCH SICK HUMAN LIKE THAT BEFORE! IT'S HIS SON BUT HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM. HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT TIM'S CONDITION HERE."

"Calm Down Jethro! This is the hospital. Besides, the he is the admiral after all. He can't just skipped his duty"

"WHO CARES IF HE IS THE ADMIRAL. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT TIM HERE! HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAT FAMILY COMES FIRST BUT HE VALUES HIS JOB MORE THAN HIS FAMILY. Good thing that Tim isn't like his father at all. He is the exact opposite of his father."

2 Hours have passed and finally a doctor came out of the OR. He went out and only see Gibbs and the others outside so he went to see them.

"Families of Timothy McGee?"

Gibbs and the others got up and went to meet him

"I am Special Agent Gibbs, I am his boss. What's his condition Doctor?"

"Umm. How should I say this.."

"Quit delaying Doctor and just tell us" Gibbs was getting impatient.

"The patient condition is critical. He lost a lot of blood, but we manage to neutralize the poison in his body. Three of his ribs are broken. He has a severe concussion along with cuts and bruises on his face and body"

"Is he going to survive Doctor?"Ducky asked in a worried tone

"He will survive but if something like this happened again. I am afraid he won't survive it."

"When can we see him Doctor?"

"Let's give him 24 hours to rest than you can visit him. He will be taken care by some nurses and Doctor Stephens.." The Doctor walked away

At this time, Gibbs received a call from Tony

"Dinozzo! What do you got?"

"_I ran the suspect prints and guess what I found boss. He is a friend of Ronald Dylan, the dead attacker. His name is Sam Cooper. He's in Interrogation Room One"_

"Good Job Dinozzo." Gibbs hung up

"What was it Jethro?" Ducky asked

"It's Tony, we have a suspect in custody and we suspect that it has some connection to Tim's attacker."

"So, what are doing here? Shouldn't you be interrogating him?"

"I can't leave Tim here Duck. He needs all the support he can get."

"Just go Jethro. We'll stay here."

"Yeah Agent Gibbs. Leave Tim in our care

Gibbs reluctantly nodded and he walked out from the hospital

* * *

_In NCIS_

"Wait Abby!" Ziva yelled while chasing Abby

Abby ran to her lab towards the farthest end and she locked her door. She ran and grabbed Bert the Hippo. She sat in the corner crying like a baby girl. She couldn't stop crying. She just couldn't imagine her best friend. Her sweet Timmy is dying in the Hospital. She and Tim were very close.

"DAMN YOU! MCGEE! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! WHY?!" Abby cried even louder

"Abby, Please open this door! I'll break this door if you don't" Ziva was getting angry

Abby stood up and unlocked her door

"What do you want Ziva? Can't you see that I am having an emotional breakdown here?"

"I know how you feel Abby. Tim didn't deserve any of this. But there is nothing that we can do now."

"That's the Point! Ziva! Tim is dying and I can't do a thing to help him. I'm useless and have been a jerk to Tim. I want to treat him better after this but looking at the circumstances I'll not be given the chance"

"TIM IS NOT DEAD ABBY! You just cannot say and you are not a jerk especially to him. You and him are perfect."

"NO ZIVA! YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND! I have been a jerk. I know that Tim likes me a lot but I don't because I only want a professional relationship with him. I only pretended to like him because I don't want to hurt his feelings. The truth is I am afraid of commitment. I am afraid that if we are together. I'll end up hurting him even more"

"Abby.. That just…" Before Ziva could finish her words, Abby continued again

"Remember my trip to Mexico with Tim?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"During that trip, I decided to bring my students on a field trip to an old crime scene. Tim specifically warned me not to go there because it is extremely dangerous but what did I do? I didn't listened to him and told him to mind your own business. But he stuck to me anyway. When we got there, the Mexican drug dealer surrounded us. It was dangerous so Tim bravely surrendered himself as a federal agent and luckily we were allowed to go. When we got back, Gibbs was thankful that I was alive but he was not that nice to Tim. He yelled at Tim for failing to protect me. He only stood there absorbing everything Gibbs said. When Gibbs left us, Tim wasn't mad at me. He just told me that he was thankful that that I was safe. I am a jerk, right Ziva?"

"Abby… I don't know what to say.."

"There's more. Do you remember the time when Jethro first came?"

"Jethro, You mean the dog that had been drugged?"

"Yes. That one. When he first came, he was bleeding and I asked Tim what happened to him. He just silence himself and when I went to check on it. It was a bullet wound and everything came together. So I yelled at Tim "McGee! What did you do?"

"He was trying to bite off my neck, it was self defence" He said to me

"SELF DEFENCE? You shot a dog McGee. " I called him a murderer and everyone heard it. He told me that he nearly died but I just said I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT MCGEE" Abby continued to rant

Ziva kept silent trying to absorb everything that she just heard.

"After that. I've been thinking about my feelings about him but now he is dying, He doesn't have a chance to know how my feelings toward him." Abby threw Bert across her lab and had a tantrum like a baby.

"Abby! Please stop" Ziva begged trying to calm her

Abby just kept throwing and dropping everything in her lab.

"Abby, Listen to me! ABBY!LISTEN TO ME!" She grabbed Abby's arm

"ABBY! TELL ME! Do you love Tim?" Abby finally calmed down but she didn't answered her

"ABBY! DO YOU LOVE TIM!?"

"I DO ZIVA! I DO"

"Then, you must not give up. You must help him find his attacker and his accomplice if he has any. Start by checking the phone calls"

"Okay Ziva. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome Abby."she said softly

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Interrogation Room_

Gibbs came in a furious mood. He looked to the suspect angrily and sharply in the eye. He slammed the file on the table in front of the suspect

'TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

'I don't know anything and if I do know something. I wouldn't tell you"

"TELL ME WHO HIRED YOU? TELL ME!"

"I am not talking." He said looking to the side

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SMART SAM COOPER. GUESS WHAT! YOU WILL BE CHARGE WITH ASSAULTING A FEDERAL AGENT."

"So what. I don't care"

"IF I WERE YOU, I'LL BE GIVING THE INFO THAT I NEED. OR YOU WOULD RATHER END UP LIKE YOUR FRIEND." He showed a picture of Ronald Dylan's dead body

"Wh-what. Ronald is dead? Ben will be really pissed if he finds out about this."

"WHO"S BEN?! TELL ME!" Gibbs insisted

"Ben is the closest with Ronald. He works at the Bethesda Hospital."

"WHAT IS HIS FULL NAME! TELL ME!"

"Ben Stephens. He is a doctor at the Hospital"

"STEPHENS? Isn't the doctor that supposed to be taking care of Tim is Doctor Stephens?" He rushed out calling Ducky but he didn't get an answer and then he tried Jimmy but it was the same. He drove there breaking all speed limits

* * *

**=SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND DO REVIEW. The next chapter probably be coming this week. Please be patient.. and please join my forum! I need members. My Forum is Practically dead for now. Here is the link**

** myforums/Minerva-Scarlet/5788614/**


End file.
